Tawagoto
Tawagoto was a ronin bushi. Serving the Toturi Father Tawagoto's father Inabe uncovered a plot against the Emperor Toturi I during the War of Spirits. Inabe was killed fighting the assassins, but his sacrifice was later honored by Toturi Tsudao who offered Tawagoto a place as a Nikutai in the First Imperial Legion shortly after his gempukku. The Wave Man, by Rich Wulf Imperial Legions Tawagoto once served in the First Imperial Legion under Toturi Tsudao. He met there another ronin, Akihiro, and once Tawagoto saved his life. Following Tsudao's death in 1160 the First Legion was disbanded for seven days to mourn her passing. Tawagoto chose not to return to service in the First Legion, and was given a letter of discharge by Rikugunshokan Toturi Miyako herself. Family Tawagoto married a beautiful daughter of a merchant, who died during the childbirth of their daughter, Vacant Throne, p. 83 Rie. His mother Shigeko helped him take care of her. Wolves, by Rich Wulf Forced into Service Sometime during the War of Fire and Thunder, Tawagoto was called into service again by Seppun Sugita. Tawagoto travelled to Nikesake to show Sugita his letter of discharge, but Sugita still pressed the matter. Sugita claimed there were forces seeking to escalate the war between the Phoenix and Mantis. The small village two days travel from Nikesake was not paying it's taxes, and Tawagoto was to travel there and investigate. Tanaki Mura Tawagoto travelled to the village, where he met with Kaigi the headman of Tanaki Mura. Kaigi offered Tawagoto shelter in his own home, and Tawagoto realised that the village was not rebellious, but desperate. Four days later Tawagoto returned to Nikesake and reported to Sugita that he had killed Kaigi. Sugita rewarded Tawagoto with more money, but decided to travel to the village and restore order. When Sugita arrived at Tanaki Mura two days later he was ambushed by peasants led by Tawagoto, who killed him. Tawagoto left his mother and daughter with the village and Kaigi, not even saying goodbye. Bounty Hunter Tawagoto met his old fellow Akihiro, who offered to join his party of bounty hunters. Test of the Emerald Champion Shinjo Shono sought Utagawa and Tamago, and asked aid to Tawagoto to find them. Recruiting Allies (Khan's Defiance flavor) Shono gifted them the possibility to compete in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1169. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Between-Round Fiction Snippets Hunting Kokujin This year Tawagoto joined the army of Osami, a ronin who had assembled villagers, samurai, and monks against the mad Ise Zumi. They found Kokujin's lair and Tawagoto's unit stayed to hold them off while his scout, Satoru, sent words to Osami. The revolutionaries were slaughtered shortly before the death of Kokujin, killed by his own student, Bayushi Shinzo. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Final Fate? It was believed Tawagoto died facing Kokujin's rebels, his life buying time for the Legion to descend upon Kokujin's lair, but the truth of his final fate was uncertain. His technique, the People's Will was carried by those ronin and peasant who had rallied under his command, the called Tawagoto's Army. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 235 See also * Tawagoto/Meta External Links * Tawagoto (Path of Hope) * Tawagoto Exp (Drums of War) Category:Ronin